Jack Nolan/History
|jname = ジャック·ノーラン |rname = |ename = Jack Nolan |first = N/A |affltion = Hydra Pirates |ocupation = Pirate; Captain; Vice Admiral (Former) |epithet = ; }} |extra1 = |bounty = ???,???,???}} |devil fruit = }} "Justice is merely a façade spun within a web of lies" ''- ''Jack Nolan Early Life From Humble Beginnings Jack was born at the city that surrounded Marineford to Rear Admiral Edward Nolan and Captain Rosita Nolan. His parents brought him up in a typical military household, with salutes and answering them with "Sir!" or "Ma'am!" Nevertheless, they did this to instill within their son a rigid and strong sense of discipline and order. At age 6, Jack started his combat training, being taught the arts of swordsmanship, marksmanship, Rokushiki, and various types of martial arts. He impressed many on Marineford, most notably Admiral Sengoku, whom Jack looked up to as a second father while his own was off on his job. At age 10, with some influence from his parents and family, Jack enlisted in the Marines as a recruit. Although he started as a mere Choir Boy, he captured everyone's attention on one mission to investigate the death of two Marine Commanders. After his superior, Captain Moris, was coming under fire from rogue Cipher Pol agents, who turned out to be the culprits, Jack stepped up and dispatched them by himself. He was immediately promoted to Master Chief Petty Officer, the youngest to attain such a rank, and started a legacy that would last for a long time. A Life Changing Decision Following his first promotion, Jack continued to go beyond every else's expectations, taking down multiple high leveled criminals who were thought to be too strong for him to handle. He was even made commander of the Omega Division, a group of highly trained Marines handpicked by the Fleet Admiral himself. By the age of 27, he had achieved the rank of Vice Admiral. However, his whole life changed one day. After the Omega Division had arrested an entire pirate crew for intercepting crucial World Government to give to the Revolutionaries, they had been sentenced to death after their trial. After going over some evidence that didn't match up, Jack went to Admiral Akainu to verify this. He clarified that, even though they may not have done the crime, executing them would send a strong message to all pirates and reinforce justice in the same manner. This affected Jack tremendously, as he discovered that everything his parents taught him about justice and protecting the innocent was all a lie. Disguising his true emotions, Jack was able to foll everyone else and formulate a plan. The night before the pirate crew was scheduled to be executed, Jack ignited the barrels of explosives on the Omega Division's own ship, along with several others. This created the perfect diversion for Jack to break into the prison holding the crew and free them, fighting his former allies along the way. As he approached Marineford's exit, he was confronted by his parents, who could not allow him to escape. With a broken heart, Jack fought and managed to defeat his parents, escaping on a discarded ship. After thanking Jack for his valiance, the pirate crew parted ways with him, promising to repay him for what he did. With that, Jack discarded his Marine uniform, burning it with a blowtorch. He then set off to find his new place in the world.